The Maid of Onett High
by LordLenne
Summary: Ness is a normal high school boy trying to spend his daily student days while in the presence of Luka, the school's most beautiful girl who serves Porky Minch, the handsome, high class son of the principal. However, Ness accidentally discovers Luka's darkest secret: she's actually a boy. Mainly NessXLucas, and a harem for Ness: Ninten, Claus, Porky...and who else could there be?
1. The Maid's Secret

Chapter 1: The Maid's Secret

"Big brother, it's morning!"

_No, let me sleep more…_

"Come on, you're going to be late!"

_Shut up, please…_

"**WAKE UP."**

_No_—_AGH!_

My eyes burst open to find that Tracy struck me in the stomach with her iron fist. Both ends of my body sprung up, while I could feel my intestines being crushed.

"God, darn it Tracy!" I called to her. "That was too harsh today!"

"Of course it was!" she protested. "You're always like this every morning! You need to stop sleeping in and get going or else you'll do badly in school!"

"Fine, fine." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, while at the same time trying to let my stomach recover from pain.

"I'll go get breakfast ready then!" She frolicked out of my room.

It's been like this every day since I started high school. Every morning I am woken up by my little sister's loving assaults. Thank god it was _only_ just a punch today.

Though, everything she does hurts like hell. I should be grateful, though, because she pretty much helped me build the endurance I needed for sports.

After changing into my mandatory school uniform, I headed downstairs to see that Tracy was already eating her food. She was eating vigorously, swallowing every piece of steak quickly as if she chewed at lightning-speed.

"Tracy, you eat too much," I told her.

"I'm fine!" she managed to say as she ate. "You should eat up before your's gets cold!"

I took another deep breath out of weariness. I sat down to join her for breakfast, but she stood up firmly the second I picked up my knife. She grabbed her bag and began rushing towards the front door.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry today!" she said. "Pick up my plate for me, okay big bro?" She left without giving me time to respond.

I looked at her plate, stained with the brown grease that she did not need to slurp up. Realizing I was still running on time, I ate my pre-made breakfast quickly.

With each piece I picked up with my fork, I savored the tender, juicy lukewarm steak. The flavor just danced on my tongue!

I put away the plates and silverware in the sink to be washed later by either Tracy or I—whoever got home first. After ensuring I had what I needed, I headed out the door and began walking to school.

I joined up on the main path that led to the school, where all the other students arriving out of their neighborhood streets were walking as well. As I walked, I let my eyes wander to see guys being friendly with each other. In addition, I saw girls in front of me chatting with each other. I slowed my pace a little to keep my distance, and then continued minding my own business, letting myself watch a usual morning roll by.

"Yo, Ness!" called a familiar voice. A hand was put on my shoulder before I could turn my head. When I did, I saw familiar-sized hands, of which I assumed to be the older of my two male friends in my high school life.

"Claus?" I called out to him. He caught up to my side and began walking with me.

"How was your morning?" he asked, knowing about my daily routine.

I sighed, "She punched me in the stomach today."

"Ouch—well, at least she didn't hit your trophies again," he commented, referring to my most painful experience about a month ago.

"Yeah…that was terrible."

We were nearing the entrance of the school. Directly in front of us, a semicircle of males and females aligned their selves next to the road. More students had come rushing from behind us, as if they wanted to join the wait too. They were all waiting for one of two certain people.

On cue, a black limousine rolled by on the road behind us. Instant gasps, squeals and chatter upon seeing the approaching vehicle. The limo stopped at the designated spot where the students had gathered.

Claus and I stopped and watched the scene unfold. We knew who to expect.

"Oh, they're here!" Claus said, excitedly. He too, had similar expressions as the other students. I, on the other hand, could care less.

The passenger seat of the car opened, and out came a blonde-haired servant in a rather unique maid dress. She was one who has gained the most attention from all of the students of the school. She exited gracefully and went to open the other door of the limo, where the son of the school began stepping out.

He was blonde-haired as well, although finely cut and in a well-groomed uniform. He took the hand of his maid and elegantly stepped out of the car. He made a grateful expression to his maid. "Thank you, Luka," he charmingly said, causing the females to squeal even louder.

"Porky Minch," I mumbled, recognizing the male.

Claus dropped to a daydreaming tone, "Yeah, but his maid though…"

The maid, attracting all of the attention at the moment, bowed her head as Porky let go of her hand, stepping ahead. "Luka" was what she was best known as—a name seemingly petite, but gave her the cuteness or prettiness every student adored.

"Isn't she just beautiful?" Claus said with love-filled eyes.

"That'd be the eighteenth time you asked me that," I stated.

"I'm so jealous of Porky," Claus added. "I want a maid like Luka!"

I sighed, "It's really surprising how there's still butlers and maids these days."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, why does a regular high school guy like Porky need a maid anyways?" I questioned, walking ahead.

"Oh, you know why. Porky isn't just an ordinary guy—he's someone from the high-class Minch family, and he's the son of the principal!"

"_And absolute dominator over us sophomores…"_ I mumbled as I continued walking towards the school building. "Even so, why bring a maid to school…?"

* * *

The school day went by with constant ogling over Porky and Luka. Luka was not a student, but had official permission to stay by Porky's side throughout the day.

During class, when Porky was picked to read a selection of text from the book, Luka spoke in his stead, and with perfect tongue._ Guys and girls squealed._

During athletics, Luka elegantly kneeled and handed Porky a towel when she saw him sweating. _Guys and girls squealed._

During lunch, Luka remained a perfect posture standing beside Porky as he ate his food, waiting for any command. _Guys and girls squealed._

During a bathroom break... Luka waited outside until Porky exited, and handed him a sanitizing wipe cloth. _Guys and girls squealed._

From afar, I stared in disappointment, with some surprise hanging from my expression. "This is really unbelievable…"

After Luka raised her head, Porky lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, Luka," he said. "You seem to look unclean."

"Do I?" Luka responded. "My apologies, master. I haven't…cleaned up for a while."

"I understand," Porky said. "I give you permission to leave me for a while."

"I see. Thank you very much. Please excuse me." Luka bowed her head again and turned around. With a steady head, and hands crossed, she began walking towards my direction.

_Oh shit_, I thought. She got closer to me with each step. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

I was too busy thinking of how to escape her path until she reached my proximity.

"Oh?" Luka sounded, staring right at me. With a gentle smile, she politely stated, "Excuse me."

A normal response would be to normally step aside for the kind lady to go through. I, however, jumped out of the way and stuck to the wall of the hall, keeping a keen eye on the girl. She looked at me with a little confusion, but didn't pay any more mind and continued walking past me towards the stairs area. I pushed myself away from the wall and watched the maid leave down the stairs.

_That was close,_ I told myself.

"…Ness," said Claus' voice. He was right behind me.

"What?" I responded.

"…I saw that," he said.

"Saw what?"

Claus nudged an eyebrow. "Hey, are you…?"

Before Claus could finish, two female classmates were walking in my direction. I didn't notice them until they had called to me. "Oh, Ness!" one of the girls said. "You have a piece of string on your shoulder!"

In surprise, I turned quickly, but didn't react fast enough to make myself move out of the way. I saw that her hand was reaching for my shoulder. My nerve reflexes acted for me, however, and made my legs scramble backwards, letting my mouth sound a yell in the process. Claus was also taken by surprise and went along with me to prevent himself from being pushed away by me.

I caught the attention of every student in the hallway of our vicinity. I looked around to see cautious eyes glaring at me. It was as if they were judging me immediately.

"So it is true," Claus stated.

"What?" I questioned.

Claus turned me around, and firmly placed his hands on my shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"**YOU LIKE BOYS!"**

"**EHHHHHHH?!"** screamed everyone.

I shouted back immediately. **"WRONG!"**

Claus crossed his arms. "Come on, Ness! You don't talk to the girls in our class—you don't even try to approach them, and, you quickly jump back from every girl that tries gets near you. It's only logical to think that you don't like girls."

"That's not true—" I tried to say.

"You just tried to get away from Luka, the most beautiful girl in this school!" He sighed. "Man, Ness, we used to be so close that we'd even share our porn magazines with each other…when did you change?"

"Don't say something like that out loud!" I responded. I could feel the disgusted eyes continue to glare at my back. I turned around to see that their uncomforted selves only made me feel worse. I needed to get away, quick.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" I exclaimed. I turned away from everyone and headed down the stairway. When reaching the ground floor, I continued to dash recklessly until I bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

Both of us fell backwards. I grunted in a little pain. "Sorry!" I said quickly. I tried to open my eyes. I saw another boy, who somehow had a similar hairstyle as mine, trying to recover from the accident.

"Ow, ow, ow…" he was rubbing his head. "That really hurt, you know!" He opened his eyes and threw his words at me, but after a second of recognizing my face, his expression changed. "Oh! I know you."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said. "You're that homosexual, Ness, aren't you?"

"Wrong!" I responded quickly. "I'm not a homosexual!"

"Heh heh, no need to deny it!" he giggled. "I think it's great to be so adventurous like you!" His face remained happy until he realized something. "Oh, that's good! Maybe that could be a new story for me." He took out a notepad from his pocket and began writing in it. "Hm, Adventurous Homosexual of Onett High. With bloodthirsty chimeras and magical ponies, too!"

"What kind of story is that?!" I exclaimed. I took a quick breath. "Well, nice meeting you, but I gotta get going somewhere."

"Nice meeting you too! I'm Ninten, by the way," he told.

"All right…see you, Ninten," I said. He waved at me while I turned and ran from the scene.

I didn't know where I was going. I kept running through the school trying to find a safe place to hide in. I thought I could sit back somewhere until the rumors die out, but that probably won't be likely. Still, I wanted to be alone for a while, so I kept exploring.

Somehow, I found myself in the athletics section of the school—my favorite place to be in every day, since it was connected to baseball. Other than that, the currently lonely hallways made it perfect for thinking about things in peace and solitude.

All I really wondered about was how to successfully eliminate the rumors spreading about me. How could I successfully do it? It was impossible. It's super difficult for me to talk to a girl, let alone try to approach them. I had my reasons, but it was a secret of mine that I never disclosed to anyone.

"So I'm going to be labeled a homosexual for the rest of my high school life, huh?" I said out loud. Not that I'm particularly for it, but I wonder how a homosexual guys lives life? Do they think about guys every day or something, instead of girls? Come to think of it, I haven't met one in my whole life as a student. So I'm guessing they're rare people. It must be a hard time trying to find someone to go out with, then. …I kind of pity them.

During all of my thinking, I ended up at the boys' locker room for general gym class. There should be no one here at all since all gym classes were over, and no one else would come here again for the day unless someone were in after school athletic clubs, and that would not happen for a few more hours. I had an urge to relieve myself too, so I entered.

I headed to the toilets and tended to my business. Finishing up, I headed to the sink area to wash up. For some reason, however, I heard the sound of running water. I thought someone was washing their hands, but upon entering, no one was there. I listened again—I heard more running water, and what I thought to believe was the sprinkling splatter of shower water. Behind me was the locker area, and through a small archway was the showering area, where hot steam was flowing out of. I was a little curious as to who would be here at this time—showering at that—so I decided to take a quick peek.

As I walked forward, I considered my actions. Was what I was going to do prove my homosexuality? I grinned and denied it. I was only curious as to who was here, and that was it. I wasn't going to look down at their bodies or anything.

I passed by the sitting lockers and benches. I saw a black dress hanging off a bench as I continued to head to the showers.

Wait, what?!

I stepped backwards to look at the black dress. It wasn't just black—it had white fancy frills too, in the style of a maid's dress, I suppose. Now, why is a maid's dress in the males locker room?

Upon closer examination, I recognized the distinguishing pattern on the dress. I saw it many times today.

It was Luka's dress!

What is it doing here, though? I remembered that someone was still showering. Could it be that Luka was showering here? If that was true, why is she in the males' locker room?

I thought of many possible reasons that would act with an answer. I agreed on the most plausible one: Luka probably entered the males' locker room by accident. She didn't notice she entered the wrong bathroom by mistake, but she went ahead and showered anyways.

I thought of leaving her alone, but then I remembered what Claus yelled out loud earlier today.

...Am I really a homosexual? No, I know I like girls. It's just hard to approach them.

...Luka was still showering. Maybe...a quick peek at a girl's body could help me get better? Maybe seeing a girl's appealing body would help me feel more attracted to females...

So I decided to peek at Luka, even though I felt pretty ashamed. Although, I still had an issue of even trying to get close to the archway. ...But, if I recall correctly, the showers had small stalls. It didn't block the upper area for guys, and so Luka's chest would be exposed. I guess that would be enough for me.

I knew there was a little wall that extended beyond the arch way, and if I hear correctly, Luka was using a shower on the opposite wall, and a little farther away. I could poke my head out enough to see.

I stepped towards the showers, having second thoughts. What I was doing was wrong in general. But, it was Luka's fault for being in the males' room when she is a girl, so she left herself vulnerable. I guess it makes it her fault and not mine. I could reason that I thought it was a guy friend, should I have to reason with somebody. It was too late to go back now: I already reached the archway.

As planned, I poked my head out slowly and saw hot moisture coming from one of the stalls far from the entrance. There she was—Luka's blonde hair hung down to her shoulders. She was facing the wall.

I focused on her upper body, but due to the somewhat thick mist, I could only see the side and back of it for now. It was shiny pale, and slim, perhaps average. From afar, I would say that it was a very nice body.

Within a few more seconds, I heard the squeaking of a metal dial being turned off. The running water stopped, and Luka sighed very loudly. "Whew!" she said. "That felt great."

Something was a little off. Her voice seemed…deeper. Not too deep like mine, but…it wasn't her normal, high tone.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it only around her waist—not her upper body. It was an act that only guys would do. Was she trying to act like a guy, or did she believe it wasn't necessary to cover her whole body thinking that she was just the only one here?

Without any more time for me to figure out the answer, Luka opened the stall door and began heading my way. The steam was a little too thick for me to see any more of her whole body, and so I had to abandon the mission before it was too late. She was already rather close, and I needed to get out before she sees or hears me. I tried to push myself away using the wall extension, but I slipped, and pulled myself upward and prevented myself from falling forward. However, it left me out in the open.

I yelped a little noise as I sprung forward.

"H-Ha…?" was the next sound I heard, coming directly from my right ear.

Luka was standing next to me, staring at my presence. She looked panicked, as if about to scream. I almost panicked too, knowing that she was going to misunderstand. I was about to speak, until my eyes averted to her body. She had a flat chest, like it was a guy's. No booming breasts—I needed to move downwards for better appeal, so my brain said. My eyes continued to trail down her body, even though I told myself to stop.

It was irresistible: I couldn't help peeking since I was already so close. My instincts of trying to back away quickly should have kicked in by now, but my eyes moved much faster. I saw that the towel Luka held had slipped slightly downwards and she was trying to hold it in place, but it failed—the towel eventually dangled to one side of her waist. I could fully see her lower area...

…

…Girls aren't supposed to have **_those_** parts, right?

"GAAAAH!" screamed Luka.

"W-Wait!" I responded. My words didn't reach her—I was met with a hard punch that knocked me out cold.


	2. Porky's Deal

**Lenne**: Porky fits so much.

**Warnings: **Some language.

* * *

Chapter 2: Porky's Deal  


_Oh…what happened…?_

My eyes began to open from what felt like sleep. Though, it was a different type of sleeping—it was more like I fainted. I know I did because I knew this feeling many times due to my sister.

I sat up in bed, trying to recognize the environment. It looked like the nurse's office. I was in one of the beds, with curtains on both of my sides.

I tried to rub my eyes open with my right hand, only to discover it was chained to the bed.

My feet were also chained to the bed.

…

…

"…WHAT THE—?" I looked around quickly, but discovered my left hand wasn't chained. In addition, I saw a white blanket covering a human-like figure, which was steadily rising and lowering in size. I assumed the person to be sleeping, but I was still curious as to who the hell was sleeping next to me while I was chained to the bed. I grabbed the sheet and threw it open.

A blonde-short haired male was sleeping next to me in his unique school uniform.

_Why the hell is Porky Minch here?!_

I squealed an appalled sound, which woke him up. He rubbed his eyes open and sat up, shifting his body towards me.

"Oh, you're awake now, Ness?" he asked. He looked me over from top to bottom. "Do those restraints hurt?"

"These chains—?" I repeated. "Then you're the one that put me here—"

"Don't worry Ness," Porky said. He turned to the side and stood up from the bed. "The surgery was a success."

I looked at him confusingly. "Huh?"

Porky kept his back turned to me until he made a firm expression and turned his head to me. "From now on, you'll be the Minch's remodeled human being!"

"You what—?!" It was hard to believe! But, it was Porky Minch's work, so…

"_You're no longer a normal human,"_ Porky stated. "I've had you specially modified. Try shouting, '**transform!**'"

…I stared at him with a blank expression.

Porky laughed, holding his sides. "Oh, I guess it _was_ too absurd!"

I sighed. "Porky, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"Was it you who put these cuffs on me?"

"Yes, but be careful," he said. "If you try to take them off, the seal in your right hand will break, and your body will explode!"

"…What the hell are you trying to pull here?" I questioned. "Ugh, forget it—and why were you sleeping next to me?!"

"Oh, I got tired," he answered. "Was I not supposed to?" He grinned, "Ah, don't worry though, I didn't intend on being violated by someone with only one hand free."

"What the hell kind of person do you think I am?!" I retorted.

"Aren't you a homosexual—"

**"NO!"** I immediately answered. "Wait...where's the nurse?"

Porky smiled, "I made her leave. She insisted on staying to watch you, but gave up after I slapped her cheeks a few times with a wad of cash."

"You bribed her?!"

Porky nodded. He put his hand down on the bed, leaning his body towards me. "You know, that means there's only the two of us here…"

"I-Is that so?" I questioned.

"Mm-hm," Porky hummed. "And that also means…I decide whether I kill you or let you live." He crawled onto the bed, slowly crawling closer to my body.

He was serious this time. He was moving his body without reluctance of being disgusted around me.

"Hm…what should I cut off first?" he asked out loud. "Maybe the ears? Or…" His eyes traveled down my body.

"…Castration?"

"Porky!" I shouted. "What is your deal here?! What do you even want from me?!"

"Don't misunderstand, Ness," he told as he crawled backwards. "I'm only chaining you here because you know about my maid's secret."

A sudden influx of memories occurred in my head. I remember what happened now.

I saw Luka's lower body…before being punched really hard.

"I…see," I mumbled.

Porky chuckled. "So you understand now, right?"

I looked at Porky suspiciously. "Just why is Luka at this school disguised as a maid?"

Porky looked at me seriously. "He's forced to, due to some… circumstances."

"Circumstances?" I repeated.

"You know how difficult it is to go to this school, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It took a whole fortune out of my mom's account just to get me here."

Porky nodded calmly. "You see, Luka's family fortune was dropped to almost nothing after they found residency on this school's campus. Unaware of the costs, they could only afford for one child to go here. Sadly, it wasn't Luka, but rather, his brother."

"His brother?" I repeated.

"Luka's family complained to the Minch family, who had control over this area of the city. I, who pitied the poor boy, tried to persuade my father to let Luka attend this school.

…But, since my father is also the principal of this school, he added some conditions for not only humorous reasons, but to also cover the expenses at which he had allowed Luka to have.

'_Complete four years of high school life as the Porky Minch's maid, without anyone knowing you're a boy. If he cannot fulfill that, then Luka's family will be banished from this territory.'_"

I realized the consequences of my actions. "Wait, so—"

"That's right, Ness," Porky said. "Today, you found out that Luka is a boy." He sighed with disappointment and turned around. "That's why…we have to seal that mouth of yours." He got off the bed and approached the curtain with a couple of steps. "You have my apologies, Ness. It seems my maid has caused you so much trouble."

I grew more worried by the second. "How is Luka? Is he already gone…?"

Porky giggled. "Worried? …Well, if you really want to see how he's doing," he approached the edge of the curtain and began to pull it to the other side, "_he's over here_."

To my instant surprise, Luka was also on a bed, in his maid uniform and also detained. In addition, there was a ball gag in his mouth. He whimpered with a frustrated expression in his eyes, directing it at me.

"P-Porky, what did you do to him?!" I asked.

"What, you don't like it?" he asked. "I went through all the trouble of putting him like this just for you."

"Why would I ask for something like this?!"

Porky grinned, "I was sure you'd be pleased, though. Guess not."

"Well too bad for you, I'm not into that kind of thing!" I retorted.

Porky nudged an eyebrow. "Oh? Should I just free him then?"

"Of course!" I answered. "Don't treat him like that!"

"Ah, fine then. Hopefully you don't regret it…" Porky walked over to Luka and pulled off the ball gag. Luka coughed to the side until he regained proper breathing. "Master—that was too cruel of you! Why did you make me go through all of that?!"

"My apologies, Luka," Porky responded.

"Please, remove these chains already." His face immediately turned to me. **"…Otherwise I won't be able to kill that pervert."**

…_Oh shit._

"No need to fret, Luka," Porky said. "I'll get you out in a second!" He began reaching for the chains on Luka's hands.

"W-Wait!" I called to them. "Don't!"

Porky chuckled evilly. "_Let me teach you something, Ness_," he began. "In the locker room, _it was I who saved you_ when you were punched and knocked out. I also saved you from Luka's wrath." He turned to me, showing me his amused smile. "Well? _Do you now understand the situation you are in_? You should be thanking me, you know."

I recognized how embarrassing it was to say such words, so I did it reluctantly. "Yes, I understand. Thank you for saving me."

"Oh,_ I'm sorry?_" Porky responded in a teasing tone. "I don't think I heard correctly—you'll have to say it for me one more time."

He was surely testing my pride. Although still reluctant, I responded with more effort. "I understand now! Thank you very much for saving me!"

"Oh, you're welcome, _Ness._" He pulled himself away from Luka's chains and turned to me, smiling evilly once more.

No doubt this guy was a sadist. _Is this the true personality of this school's idol?_

"Wait, master!" Luka called. "You have to let me out of these chains! _**I need to take this idiot's life right now!**_"

I retorted back at him. "Who are you calling an idiot?! You're the one that was showering in the males' locker room! You even left your dress sitting openly on the bench! Who wouldn't check on you?!"

Luka's face glowed red, being more frustrated. "S-Shut up! Because of you, my family's going to be forced to move away! We don't have enough money to look for a new home. And who knows what they'll do to me knowing it was my entire fault…"

I could see the tears forming in his eyes. He was on the verge of breaking down. My eyes widened—I realized how much guilt could be placed on me should the consequences occur.

"Don't worry, Luka," Porky said. "Why do you think I restrained Ness?"

"H-Huh?" Luka sounded.

"It was so you could still be my maid," he answered. Porky began walking towards my bed, and climbed on without haste. He put his legs on top of my legs, pinning them down tightly.

"So Ness, I hope you didn't mind, but I looked up some things about you," he said. "In all of the school medical information you've had for the past years, there was one check-up that piqued my interest."

…_Oh shit, he's not going to…_

"I quote, from the writing of a generous nurse, _'Ness instantly nosebleeds when touched in the stomach area.'_"

"N-Nosebleeds?" Luka repeated.

"Correct," Porky said. "And this was noted as your last check up before the end of junior high. You've had several more checkups after entering Onett High, but I didn't see that note written down again. Surely a condition like that must always be noted?"

"Guess it was an accident that it was left out?" I answered.

"Oh, not at all," Porky responded. "It seems your regular sports' physician knows of this condition, but never noted it down either."

"H-How did you find out from him?!" I asked.

"Slapped him with a wad of cash."

"Again with the bribes?!"

He giggled. "Now, let's see what happens…"

As if Porky commanded it, a thunderstorm began to brew beyond the window of the room. The loud clap struck chills throughout my whole body. Porky pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut straight down my uniform.

"W-What are you doing—"I exclaimed.

"Shh," Porky said. "You wouldn't want me slipping with this knife now, would you?" He made his way down to the bottom of my shirt. Afterwards, he dropped the knife to the side and pulled both flaps of my top to the side, revealing my upper body. He poked my upper body with one finger, rubbing it from side to side.

"S-Stop…" I asked.

"Oh?" Porky questioned. "This isn't even your stomach yet, and you're pleading me to stop?" He trailed his finger down further to right above my stomach area, and rubbed it from side to side.

"Q-Quit it Porky!"

"Hm? Not an instant nosebleed? Strange…but very interesting." Porky moved his finger lower, to the center of my stomach, and continued prodding.

"M-Master…" Luka called.

"I'm serious, Porky!" I kept protesting. "I-I…"

_Oh shit, it's going to happen…_

The nerves in my left arm twitched and was brought closer to my face, ready to cover my nose.

"Oh-ho?" Porky sounded. "Hm, I wonder…?"

Slowly, although dreadfully, he moved his finger even lower, _below my stomach_.

"M-Master?!" Luka exclaimed.

Porky wasn't afraid of touching my sole weakness. He tickled the clothing of my pants. I could feel his finger teasing me down there, and it was unbearable.

I couldn't hold it back in—my body reacted quickly and allowed a burst of blood to make a splash in my nose. I quickly covered it with my left hand.

Porky laughed loudly. "Oh my goodness!" He continued laughing. "So you get a nosebleed when touched down there?! Oh wow!"

"S-Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Haa…" Porky sounded. "This is embarrassing indeed. I wonder how you'll even be able to have kids with a condition like this."

"It's not my fault, okay?!" I told them.

"Oh, then whose fault is it?" Porky asked.

I paused, looking down. "M-My sister kept beating me up so much, I grew so afraid of her. She only stopped beating me until I get a nosebleed. She was still young at the time, and didn't respect my whole body, so she eventually began damaging the areas…lower than my stomach."

"…Oh," Porky said. "…Are you still a male?"

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed. "But…because I got nosebleeds so much, it became a part of my body's reaction. I don't let anyone try to touch me because of it."

"So you're afraid of girls touching you because of how your sister abused you?" Porky stated. "And you get nosebleeds whenever anyone of either gender touches you down there…oh this is so very interesting!"

I stared back with some fear, focusing more on trying not to let blood drip down my face.

"Well, it'd be bad if the whole school found out, hm?" Porky said, smiling.

"Y-You're not going to tell, are you?" I asked him.

"Oh no, I'll help you out instead," he responded.

"Huh?"

"We'll keep your secret, and you don't have to tell anyone about Luka being a boy," he stated. "Isn't that a good deal?"

"I…I guess," I said.

"Of course, you won't have to let my father know that we've broken his condition too," he added.

"This is so messed up, you know," I told him.

"Oh, and as a bonus, we'll help cure you of your condition!"

"C-Cure?" I asked.

"Yes, cure. You're very interesting, Ness. I don't think I'll die of boredom because of you." He chuckled.

"S-So…what happens if I break the deal?" I asked.

"Let's just say…" Porky began. "In about a month's time, your unidentifiable corpse will be found at Saturn Valley."

"F-Fine!" I exclaimed. "Deal, deal—but…is Luka okay with this?" I looked at him.

Luka perked up after he had realized what was now going on. "Y-Yes, it's fine. If my master wishes it, I have to listen to him. And, besides…"

"Besides?" I asked.

"…No, never mind," he said.

"Then it's settled!" Porky stated. "Oh, by the way, Ness…"

"…What?" I responded.

"What happens when you get a nosebleed and you keep getting touched?" he asked.

"Oh…well…I think I won't be able to take it, and I'll faint?"

…_Fuck. _I realized what was going to happen now.

Thunder roared as if on cue. Porky evilly smiled.

"This is an experiment, Ness," he said. "To help you with the cure, I need to see how much you can withstand."

"Wait, no!" I yelled. He ignored my wishes and resumed touching my lower area, this time with a full hand. I let out high-pitched yelp as a reaction.

"I've only touched you a little bit, but you sure are making a cute noise," Porky stated.

I felt his hand make one squeeze on my private area.

"A-Ah!" I sounded. "S-Stop! L-Luka, c-can you please help?!"

"Sorry Ness, but I'm a maid, not a magician…I'm still stuck here."

"N-No! Don't leave me like this—!"

"Haha, this is so fun!"

"_**STOOOOOP!"**_

_..._

* * *

…

"Big brother, it's morning!"

…

"**WAKE UP ALREADY!"**

"Oof! I'm awake!"

"Oh, I'll go get breakfast ready then!"

…

It was just a normal morning for me.

But today, my school life of hell starts.

I took a while to get downstairs, trying to recover from Tracy's stomach blow. I cleaned up my bloodied nose, not bothering change into my school clothes. I headed downstairs to see that Tracy just put on her backpack and shoes.

"I'm going ahead, breakfast is on the table!" she exclaimed to me.

"Be careful," I called to her. She left out the front door and through the thunderstorm.

At first, I wanted to go eat, but I realized that with all of my recent nosebleeds, I haven't really cleaned up for a while.I guess I could go take a shower first before eating.

I headed towards the bathroom and opened the door. To my surprise yet again, Luka was standing in the middle of the bathroom, naked.

"L-Luka?!" I exclaimed.

"N-Ness?!" he called back. We both turned our backs to each other immediately.

"W-What are you doing in my bathroom?!" I asked first.

"Your sister let me in!" he answered. "She said I should take a shower after seeing me soaking wet…"

"Why are you even here anyways?!" I questioned.

"Master told me to!" he responded. "It was an order to keep an eye on you and make sure you keep my secret."

"…God damn it Porky," I mumbled. "Whatever…—um, Luka, you go ahead and do what you need to do now. I'll take my shower later."

I began taking a step away, but he called to me.

"W-Wait, Ness!"

"What?"

I heard his footsteps growing louder in length, like he was getting closer to me. His voice was more clear, which proved he was directly behind me.

"I'm…sorry about what I did to you. And I'm sorry about how my master treated you."

When I heard the compassion in his words, I realized Luka had a kind side to him. It felt nice, having him trying to touch my heart. I easily accepted his apologies.

"It's fine," I replied.

"I see," Luka told.

"Well, hurry up now, I don't want to be late for school," I told him.

"R-Right, sorry," Luka said. He closed the door behind me while I headed towards the kitchen. I saw the breakfast steaks Tracy had prepared laying on the table. I sat down and began eating.

I sighed, stabbing at my steak with a knife. "I hate my life."


	3. A Date!

**Warnings**: Some language.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Date?!

Only a few days have passed ever since that incident. However, every morning, Luka always arrived promptly at the door so that we would walk together to school. Not that I liked it, but it was part of the agreement for them to observe that I don't disclose Luka's secret.

The morning class was about to begin. I was settled in my desk shared with Claus. My eyes were parked at Luka, who was sitting in his seat, staring out the large glass window on our left. Claus, however, was barking at me.

"Hey, Ness!" he exclaimed. "Why have you been coming to school together with Miss Luka lately?!"

"Miss Luka…?" I mumbled. "We just met on the way, no big deal," I answered him.

The dreadful facts kept repeating inside my head.

Miss Luka is actually a male.

I always get nosebleeds whenever I'm touched in the crotch, or anywhere else by a girl.

Knowing all that, Porky is blackmailing me into keeping Luka's secret.

_This is such a drag!_

"You two…" Claus began.

I turned my head around to resume the conversation, but Claus was leaning forward curiously.

"…have a special relationship, don't you?" he asked.

"Not at all!" I said, pushing him back.

"No fair Ness, you're already making moves! And on Luka too! …Well, I guess the homosexual rumors weren't really true."

"I already told you that they weren't true!"

"Well anyways, you should be careful," he warned. "Another rumor has it that 'Triple L' are starting to make their move."

"Triple L?" I repeated.

Claus used three fingers, raising one at a time with each word. "_Luka Lunatic Lovers_," he stated. "They're like…the illuminati of our school. Luka's underground fanclub, I'd say. Some of those extreme fans might take drastic measures out of envy after seeing how close you two have become."

"No way," I responded jokingly. It was a ridiculous idea. We were just morning walking companions. Who would be so envious of that?

The noon bell rang, signifying lunch time for the school. I had bought a few bread snacks from the school store and was making my way back to the classroom.

"HIIIYAAAH!" was a scream I heard right behind me before a loud cling, as if a metallic object had struck something, followed by a screech of pain. The ground behind me shook from someone falling in midair. A person in a pointy mask had just fallen onto the floor, with a fire extinguisher in hand.

"No need to worry!" exclaimed a female, walking up to me from the side. She pointed proudly to her arm band, which had a group name over a heart and guardian angel wings. "We, the '_Let's Warmly Protect Luka Committee_' will fend off the Triple L extremists!"

"…What?" was all I could say, as two more group members were dragging the unconscious person away.

"We split from L3 and now act independently," informed the girl next to me. "Our views differ from them in many ways, and we are determined to stop their rampage."

…_This really is a drag._

I ignored the past few moments and continued making my way back to class.

"It's not easy for you, isn't it?" said the voice of Porky Minch. He was sitting on a bench to the side, reading a magazine.

"Not at all, thanks to you," I remarked.

"Well then," Porky stood up from the bench. "Take this as an apology." He extended his arm forward, presenting me with a small piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?" I took it from him and examined it.

"My excellent drawing of a maid and a cat combined," Porky said.

"Huh?" The drawing on the bottom of the paper was honestly poor. The circle had sharp edges and I couldn't tell if there was a hat or screwed up whiskers.

"If you use that Maid Ticket, you can give Luka a command," Porky stated.

"A command?" I questioned.

Porky immediately pointed at me with a daring face. "For instance…

…You could let him allow you pour honey on his naked body…"

The image of me doing so was burned into my mind.

"_Lick…!" _Luka would sound.

"Or make Luka be dominant over you…"

"_Lick!"_

"Or have Luka dress up as a nurse and be put in a seductive position."

"_Lick~"_

"Or _this_, you know."

"_Lick."_

"Or _that, _you know."

"_Lick…"_

…

"…_I'll lick it."_

"I don't have those kinds of weird fetishes!" I screamed at Porky.

Porky giggled as he left the magazine on the bench.

"Well then, I'll see you again after school." He turned away after grinning at me.

I sighed as I made my way back to the classroom. I reached my desk within a few more minutes, but after all that had just happened, I suddenly lost my appetite. Guess I just wasted some money today.

I noticed no one else was in the classroom except for me, and Luka who was sitting two desks away. He was drinking milk out of a carton while staring out the window just like earlier today.

Just watching him like this made me realize something.

Despite him being a popular person, no one had really bothered to approach him as a normal person.

It seemed like he was lonely.

* * *

"…So why am I at an arcade?"

Luka and I were standing outside one of the well-known arcades in town. Luka, in his maid dress, was looking to the side while carrying a gym bag. I was on the phone with Porky, who I was told to call after we had arrived at his said designated place.

"I thought it might be a good place for your first date," Porky said.

"D-Date?!" I exclaimed.

"I'd thought that this would be one way to get over your phobia of women. Luka looks so much like a girl now, doesn't he? Just imagine you're on a date with a girl!"

"Just where are you right now?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm reading some comics at a nearby café." Just across the road was a large plaza building. On the third floor was a bookstore. One enormous glass panel acted as the window, and near it was where Porky was waving at us.

"How classy of you," I sarcastically commented.

Porky chuckled. "Give the phone to Luka now."

I did as told. He put the phone to his ear, and put it on speaker mode.

"Well Luka, time to get started," Porky stated. "_Undress._"

"U-Understood, Master," Luka responded. He proceeded to remove the first button at the top of his dress.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I screamed.

"I didn't say do it there," Porky said.

"Ah…" Luka sounded. "I will go change somewhere else, then."

Luka was given up to ten minutes to change clothes. He had entered the arcade and most likely went to the bathroom to change clothes. I waited outside until I heard footsteps growing in volume next to me.

And there he was.

Out of his maid dress, but into something still feminine. He now wore the school girls' uniform.

It was a white dress shirt, edges lined in red. Over it was a dress of reddened wool, tied off with a purple ribbon at the chest, which signified second year enrollment in high school. The loose dress only went to the waist, but he had worn black stockings that went up to his thighs, and he wore comforting black shoes. His longer than usual blonde hair was given a red ribbon at the back of his head.

"S-Stop staring at me like that!" Luka exclaimed. I didn't notice how long I was looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I responded. I turned my body away, but couldn't keep my eyes averted. Everything about him was somehow appealing. Despite being a guy, Luka looked…pretty. As Luka was looking at the ground, I continued to look at his body change.

His rather petite backside.

His shiny and smooth-looking hair.

And his average-sized…breasts?

"D-Did…your chest get bigger?" I awkwardly asked.

"Master gave me a padded bra to use when I'm not in my uniform," Luka answered.

"Oh…I see…" was all that I could respond.

"L-Let's get going already." Luka's face was blushing horribly red. He began stomping inside the arcade in frustration. It seemed like he didn't really like this as much as I do.

"Okay," I said as I followed.

We traveled inside the arcade for a little while. However, something caught Luka's attention immediately. He rushed over to a crane game machine. After putting his gym bag down, he pressed his hands and face on the glass, examining all of the large kitten-face plushies that were inside the machine.

"What is this?" Luka asked curiously.

"You don't know?" I asked. "It's a crane game machine. You put money in it and use the crane to catch one of the plushies."

"They're so cute…" Luka whispered. He was staring at the white kitten so intently. It looked like he really wanted to hold it.

"Should I catch you one?" I asked him. Luka reacted with a quick nod.

I put in the required amount of money and started the game. The crane was very easy to operate, and because the plushies were just the right fit for the crane, the game was no trouble at all. I grabbed the white kitten-face plush that Luka previously stared at and successfully obtained it. I pulled it out of the prize compartment and gave it to Luka.

He made a light-pitched gasping sound with a happy expression. "It's so cute!" I grinned at his happiness as he felt the plush's softness with his face.

Later, we encountered another crane game machine but had smaller prizes instead. There were various cat-faced themed items—Luka specifically wanted the pen and keychain. After winning those items for him, we went into a photo booth. I held up the two small prizes in my hands while Luka hugged his plushie. Thanks to technology, we were able to put our names onto the photos. I paid for a roll and one large picture, giving them to Luka.

He stared at the picture we had made as he sat down on the bench of a nearby park we had just arrived in. I returned from getting a can of juice for the thirsty maid and soda for myself.

"Here you go," I said as I handed Luka his drink.

"Oh, thank you…" he responded. "…and I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You're paying for everything, even though this is supposed to help cure you," he stated.

"It's nothing, really," I said, sitting down and taking a sip of my drink.

"So how come your little sister beats you up so much?" Luka asked.

I sighed. "Do you know who 'the Queen of Fresh Blood' is?"

"A pro wrestler, I believe?" Luka answered. "Her real name is Anna, right?"

"She's my mother," I said depressingly. "You could say that my mom influenced my little sister, because both of them love fighting. And ever since I was a child, I've been their human punching bag." The horrid flashbacks of all the arm twisting, leg stretching, and body breaking attacks appeared in my mind. "It went on day after day, for more than ten years."

"So that's where your fear of women comes from?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. Like I said before, they would always beat me up until I get a nosebleed. So I guess it's now a reflex whenever a girl touches me."

Shame fell on my head after admitting my embarrassing past. Actually, it was more than shameful—it was agonizingly painful.

"It'll be okay," Luka said. "I'm sure you'll be cured."

"Yeah. I hope I can get better soon too." I stood up, proudly.

"_That way I can finally touch a girl!"_

Riiing.

Luka's phone rang. He picked it up, and it was automatically on speaker.

"Was the warm up successful?" Porky asked.

"Oh, yes," Luka answered.

"Then, start the second phase of the mission."

Luka looked at me, almost worried for my sake. "It's an order from Master," he said. He stood up and approached me. "L-Let's start this."

"Okay…?" I responded.

"Program one!" Porky exclaimed.

Luka's expression changed as he walked even closer to me. He was too close, in fact. He was only inches away until I forced myself to shut my eyes and turn my head away. I didn't know what Luka was going to do until I felt a breath breeze into my ear.

"Hnng…!" was the sound I made after realizing what Luka had done.

"Program two!" Porky said.

I opened my eyes to watch what Luka does next. He untied the ribbon on his chest, loosening the collar of his top.

"Three!" Porky exclaimed.

After holding the phone on his shoulder with his head, he took both of his hands and began to bring my left hand towards his body.

I had to hold my nose with my other hand, trying to look away. My sudden nosebleed urges were occurring.

_Luka's a boy. Luka is a boy. Luka is a boy. Why are my reflexes kicking in?!_

My hand was being brought closer and closer to Luka's chest. I think I was going to give in the instant I touch the bare skin of his chest.

_But Luka is a boy! H-How can I feel a nosebleed coming?!_

Almost there.

Almost.

"Luka," Porky called.

He dropped my hand and returned to the phone, letting me try to suppress my bodily functions. "Y-Yes?"

"Give the phone to Ness."

Luka handed me the phone and turned away, trying not to look at me. I put the phone to my ear.

"Well? Is your nose bleeding yet?" Porky asked.

"No, I don't think so," I responded.

"Good! Then as a reward, you may use your Maid Ticket. Try it now!"

"Okay…" I pulled out the ticket from my pocket and showed it to Luka.

"W-Why do you have that?!" Luka was taken aback.

"Porky gave it to me," I responded.

"Ngh…" Luka reluctantly took the ticket. He looked down, trying to hide his obvious shaking body. It was as if he was trying to hold back a lot of frustration. He took a quick breath before lifting his head a forced a grateful expression.

"How may I be of service, Master?" he said.

_M-Master?! He called me Master?!_

"H-Honestly, I hate it when someone besides Master uses those, but… those Maid Tickets are the same as Master's orders…"

"These tickets are absolute orders…" I stated.

"Well?!" Luka exclaimed. "Ask me anything!"

"Anything?" I repeated.

I suddenly remembered all of the inappropriate scenes Porky filled my mind with.

My hand quickly held my nose. _No, I'm not that perverted!_

I panicked, almost. But, glancing at the cat plushie sitting on the bench gave me an idea.

"Then…uh…" I began. "Say 'nyaaa'?"

"Eh?" Luka squeaked. He closed his eyes, still having a sort of frustrated expression, and began mouthing something.

"Nn…" was the first mumble I could hear. Then, he lifted his head, gesturing with his hands too.

"Nyaaa…!"

…

_My nosebleed level rose slightly…I wanted to give him a simple order, but not even that was a good request to make!_

"No, no, it's fine…" Luka said, as if he read my mind. "I'm Master's maid, so it was all right."

He was putting on a forced happy expression again. His eyes opened, and I could suddenly see the fires of hell.

"Uh, Luka, that's…enough for now..." I said.

"_**Ah, Master! You have something in your hair…!" **_He extended his hand forward.

"W-Wait, Luka!" I exclaimed.

"You're shaking, Master!" Luka stated. He opened his arms widely. "Are you cold?_** Why don't you let me warm you up!"**_

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit SHI—_

"AAGH!"

My head was struck. No, kicked, to be exact. By two feet. And the amount of pain inflicted was familiar.

As soon as I fell to the ground, I checked to see who had flipped over and landed on the bench in an upright position. Luka, too, was taken by surprise, as we both saw who was turning to us.

"T-Tracy?!" I exclaimed, getting up from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, big brother!" she responded. "I heard the rumors that you were dating some sexy girl, so I was following you this morning to make sure!"

"You were tailing us?!" I questioned.

"I saw everything too!" Tracy continued. "I saw you give a stuffed animal to her, and I even saw that you tried to press your bodies together! You two even tried to kiss!"

I was betting she mistook Luka blowing in my ear as his attempt to kiss me.

"A-And I thought it was so weird that Luka would come every day to our house for you!" She pointed to Luka. "You deceived my brother somehow, haven't you?!"

"Uh…?" Luka stared blankly at was clear that my little sister was very concerned about me. Unfortunately she didn't know the truth to what was going on, so I couldn't say anything.

"You thieving cat…!" Tracy shouted. She jumped down from the bench, with a fist ready. "How dare you steal my brother!"

She dashed forward, beginning to spin her body for a roundhouse punch. **"Give him back!"**

Luka stepped to the side, swiftly dodging the punch. Then, he spun back around and extended his leg upwards, kicking Tracy in the face and had her flopping away.

"Eh?!" I sounded.

The moment was silent as I tried to process everything again. Luka the maid just beat my wrestling-in-training sister.

"Tracy!" I called out, running to her. I helped her up while Luka watched in worry.

"What…?" Tracy whispered. "H-How…"

"I-I'm…" Luka began to say.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Tracy cried before sprinting away. Both of us only watched her leave the scene.

"Well, that was an unexpected event," called a familiar voice. He had left his hiding spot behind a row of bushes.

"Porky?! Were you just watching us?"

"How could I miss something so entertaining?" he responded.

_Okay, I've had enough today._

"I'm sorry," Luka said, looking down. "I didn't intend to kick her so hard…"

"It's all right," I said, walking past him. "That won't stop Tracy so easily."

"But…"

I grabbed Luka's plush and picture collection, handing it to him. "Here."

"Oh…"

I sighed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I began taking my leave from the park without turning back at them.

* * *

It became a dark blue sky by the time I got back home. I stepped inside, taking off my shoes.

"I'm home," I called throughout the house. "Tracy?"

I walked through the house, calling her name from the bottom of the stairs, and then checked the kitchen. "Tracy? You should be home by now, right?"

The kitchen was dark, so I turned the lights on.

At first I thought it was going to be a grotesque monster jumping at me, but it was only Tracy's giant stuffed teddy bear. However, the stuffing was leaking out in many places. It was pinned by one of our large kitchen knives.

"Tracy's teddy…" I mumbled. I went up to it and wiggled the knife out of the wall, putting it away. I picked up Tracy's teddy, looking at all of the damage done onto it.

"Sorry little guy," I said to it. "You're Tracy's punching bag whenever I'm not around…but…my goodness…"

I had to learn to sew back then or else Tracy would give me an extra beating when I got home from school. It wasn't very hard as I first thought. I improved over the years, so now I could fix up her teddy quickly after reinserting the cotton. I continuously stitched the open wounds of the teddy, wondering about Tracy.

_I guess today must have been a really big shock to her._


End file.
